Every Moment Of It
by PerditusFic
Summary: Imagine them in bed, one slowly being crushed under the weight of the other...and loving every minute of it. Swan-Mills Fluff. [One-shot]


**Prompt: _Imagine them in bed, one slowly being crushed under the weight of the other...and loving every minute of it..._**

 **I don't remember were I found it but I'll happily credit said person if anyone knows.**

 **Swan-Mills added fluff.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Regina smiled into her pillow as the snoring continued around her and pulled the thick blanket up over her body to fight off the chill of the approaching winter storm. The previous day had been exhausting in a million different ways.

An illegal racing club had broken out on one side of town that had Emma staking out places and interrogating suspects like she was working for a police department in Boston or something. And as cool as she thought it would be to be a police officer, the work she was doing was isn't half the work they probably did and she was tired for weeks at a time. Quite frankly the big city cop dream dropped like a rock.

Then of course to add to that there was the winter festival to plan for at town hall. Regina wanted to stress how many of them were complete idiots to which Emma frowned because after all the years they'd known each other; the blonde had gotten used to being Regina's big idiot since the whole time it was a term of endearment from the older woman. The council could apparently do no wrong, yet did absolutely nothing right which left Regina doing most of the work alone.

So every day since early October, the two women drug themselves home in the evening – or in the morning in Emma's case during her night shifts – and struggled their way through feeding four kids and getting them to bed. Obviously, sleeping was the most looked forward thing to them after over eight hours of work.

The brunette closed her eyes, pushing her face into the pillow more as she listened to the quiet room. After years of learning to tolerate Snow and eventually not internally dread conversation with the woman and anything associated with her, the birds outside their bedroom window were far less irritating. She shifted fully onto her stomach and Emma moved as well snuggling into her even more, if the action was any more possible.

"Emma?" Regina mumbled into her pillow. She received a grunt in reply and the blonde actually let out a barely noticeable sneeze. Surprisingly, enough Regina had stopped cringing anytime the younger woman was sick. Yes, she'd head for the closest place to scrub away the contained area but she didn't cringe. It was now down to a short glare. Though even if they were far apart, she always caught whatever it was anyway. Lucky, for her though Emma wasn't sick.

Then the room turned from quiet to slightly noisy. It was 7:30 in the morning and all the kids were wide awake. That always meant someone had to get up and make breakfast before they made it down the stairs. Today that'd have to be Regina because her wife hadn't gotten home until maybe four hours ago.

"Emma?"

That time she shifted onto her back, her arms sprawled out, taking up all possible space. Regina sighed and just left herself to be content to laid there in the semi-quiet room and the whole big picture was Emma was the sole reason she'd still been lying in bed after being wide awake for almost an hour. Because the blonde had fallen asleep on her side of the bed and was now completely on top of her wife, fast asleep and not bound to wake up anytime soon.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something else to her slumbering spouse, a loud thud echoed through the top level of the house. Regina closed her eyes just waiting for the usual sound to happen after hearing that. A few seconds later, a wail ripped through her peaceful morning. Then the door to their bedroom slammed open and Emma shot up, wide awake at the sound. The brunette pushed herself up on her elbows and glanced over to the door.

A teary eyed, blonde was in the doorway with a pout on her face and a red mark marring her left arm. Emma finally noticed after a few seconds that she wasn't even on her side of the bed and quickly scrambled off her wife. Her cheeks tinted with pink to accompany her tired green eyes.

"Mommy," the girl cried out, sniffling heavily.

Emma turned back to the girl and opened her arms out to her, "Come here, Tamsin. What happened?"

The little blonde quickly walked over and Emma scooped her up. The tears stopped almost instantly as she snuggled herself up against her blonde mother's chest. Regina turned herself over and sat up next to them, stroking the girl's hair before repeating her wife's question, "What happened, sweetheart?"

"Ally pushed me," Tamsin said between hiccups. The two women exchanged a look but Regina was the one to yell out of the room.

"Alex!"

After a moment, a boy with dirty blond hair and guilty, light brown eyes appeared in the doorway reluctantly, "Yes, ma?"

"Did you push your sister?" Regina questioned.

"Well, I rushed by her…I barely saw her. She's little. I didn't see her."

"Yeah, she's little which is another reason why you shouldn't be running in the house and not paying attention, kid," Emma added.

"Sorry," he said meekly.

"Alexander you are 13 years old, I've been telling you for far too many years of your life to stop running in my house," Regina said firmly and the boy looked down at his feet. "You should know by now, I'm not tolerating having to constantly tell you something over and over again. This afternoon I want that Playstation in my office."

"But-"

"You want it to be your phone, too, Alex?" Emma questioned sitting the girl down in between them.

"No."

"In your mom's office before 4 today or it gets worse."

The boy turned around trudging out of the room muttering to himself, "This blows…"

"What was that?" He stopped and sighed at his brunette mother's tone.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy."

He disappeared from the door leaving everything quiet aside from the small sniffles from the blonde sitting between the women. She had her thumb in her mouth and was leaning against Regina's side.

"Good morning, Emma," Regina said reaching over to the blonde and tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Morning, beautiful." Emma leaned over and stole a kiss from her before looking down to the three-year-old sitting between them. She ruffled the already unruly blonde curls and asked, "You feel better now?"

She nodded silently with her previously injured arm sitting in her lap.

"She knows how to be a drama queen like her mother," Regina smirked. Emma swatted her arm and stuck her tongue out.

"Come on, monkey. Let's go make breakfast," Emma said picking the girl up as she started to leave the bed.

"Emma, no. You just got here, go back to bed."

"I'm fine."

"You're tired."

"I got the day off. I can make breakfast and then go back to sleep for another five hours. No big deal."

"Emma-"

"The only thing changing my plans is if you want to come help, otherwise you can't stop me."

"Fine," the older woman huffed. "I'll be down in 15 minutes."

The blonde smirked as she left the room with their daughter on her hip. Regina sighed and pushed the sheets away, stretching as she got up from the bed and started towards the bathroom. Just as the door closed, another dirty blond boy snuck in and stuck a yellow sticky note on the vanity mirror and ran out into the hallway where the music playing from the kitchen was echoing through the house.

Tamsin sat on the island counter, giggling as Emma danced around in front of the marble counter distractedly watching over the waffle maker. The blonde had learned quickly after the twins to learn to cook and do it fast. So here she was creating the ideal domestic scene as Regina stood, leaning against the doorframe watching her.

Toast popped out of the toaster and the blonde was quick to get them onto the plate already stacked six high while her other hand had a firm grasp on the handle of the orange juice pitcher sitting next to Tamsin's sippy cup. Emma poured some into the cup and handed it the little blonde. Tamsin took it eagerly, completely forgetting about her thumb.

"Still need that assistance?" Regina pipped up, fully dressed for work.

"Oh hey." Emma smiled at the brunette as she walked over. "Didn't hear you come in...I think I got everything but the eggs."

"Well I know my job," Regina said taking the spatula out of Emma's hand and bumping her hip to get her out of the way. The blonde rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss the side of Regina's head before she grabbed the eggs from the refrigerator. Their hands brushed as they exchanged the item, "Thank you."

Emma nodded taking her cup of coffee and holding it up to her lips, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What happened earlier?" Regina questioned cracking the eggs over glass bowl she got down from the cabinet.

"I was practically crushing you under my weight. I could've killed you in my sleep. It'd be a pain trying to explain why my dad should arrest me."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her and shook her head as she mixed everything together, "You are definitely the drama queen. You're not that heavy Emma. If I wanted to get up I would have gotten up."

The blonde looked at her skeptically.

"You wouldn't have killed me. You weigh nothing. I could push you off the bed with my foot if I wanted to, but I don't so you're lucky you don't wake up on the floor." Tamsin laughed at that and Emma rolled her eyes at her wife.

"Love you, too, jerk."

"Emma...you know you're the only woman I let sleep in my bed. Of course I love...teasing you."

"Funny, real funny." The younger woman sat her coffee down and checked the list on the refrigerator. She moved her finger down the page until she stopped on the date.

"Lunch today...Nathan gets a meatball sub, Alex gets a chicken salad sandwich. Tamsin – grill cheese with Mommy," Emma says to the little blonde who beamed back at her at the words. "Henry...ten bucks to find his own food-"

"Emma," Regina scolded.

"Okay fine...Queso and chips. And for Regina..." The brunette raised her eyebrow as she continued with the eggs. Her name wasn't on the list but it should be interesting what her wife comes up with. "Caesar salad, no feta, and a root beer. All lunches with a chocolate chip cookie and a green apple."

"I'm impressed you didn't decide to give me grilled cheese again."

"You ate it didn't you?...you know I'm pretty sure our kids sell the lunches we make for them for like $15. Most kids get a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"We're just good parents."

"Overachieving parents," Emma said opening the refrigerator. "How the hell am I going to make meatballs in the next 30 minutes?"

"Bottom shelf, Emma."

The blonde glanced down and noticed most of the lunches were done. She pulled them all out and sat them on the counter, "Well you were busy last night. What time did you go to bed?" Emma questioned grabbing down the two lunch boxes and a brown paper bag for their son who was too old for a lunch box.

"Somewhere around 10:30." Regina looked over to the clock and listened for the sounds of three boys rushing down the stairs.

"No running!" Emma shouted assembling the lunches. She looked a bit unsure, "Uh…who's Captain America again? That's Nathan right?"

"Yes, dear." Emma nodded confidently and put the meatball sub inside the temperature controlled container, dropping a bagged cookie and an apple inside and closed it, sitting it on the counter behind her.

"Morning Moms," Henry called showing up first. He sat down at the end closest to the sink and Regina turned around to start serving the boys as they sat down.

"Good morning, Henry."

"Hey kid…kids," Emma said distractedly.

He chuckled at her and glanced over to Tamsin reaching for the cookie that was supposed to go in one of the lunches. Emma tapped her hand and the little blonde giggled. "Potty training today, Mom?"

"Uh…I don't know. It's no rush until she's ready but I'd like to be consistent and have all of kids learn to use the potty two months before they turn four. We are approaching the two-month mark. I am going to be on time."

Regina chuckled at her as she placed two pieces of toast on each boy's plate and casually handed a piece to Tamsin to keep her from reaching for any more cookies in her sight. Emma finished the last lunch and grabbed a smaller plate for Tamsin to use and went down the line of food, giving her small servings while Regina put the girl in her high chair.

Once everyone was eating and the only sound was forks hitting plates, Regina and Emma leaned against the counter drinking their coffee. Emma yawned into her mug a few times and hid it well until ten minutes later and it slipped passed her.

"Go to bed, my love," Regina said.

"I'm going when everyone is out the door," Emma said holding the lunches in her hand as they stood in the foyer together. Regina slipped on her coat and in order as every day the boys came barreling towards the door, grumbling about getting a kiss on the head from Regina as they walked.

"Bye mom," Henry said grabbing his lunch from her and fist bumping her as he walked out the door.

"Later, kid." Emma answered, already on to the next child. "Captain."

"Thanks mom," Nathan nodded grabbing his lunch box and snickered at her salute she always gave him.

"Troublemaker," Emma sighed as Alex came up and grabbed his Deadpool lunch box. He rolled his eyes and she grabbed him into a headlock to which Regina rolled her eyes as she took her keys from the side table. The boy squirmed in the hold with a grimace on his face but Emma's hold didn't let up, "Get in anymore trouble at school, with me, or your mom and you'll be in even more trouble."

"Okay, I got it," he groaned finally able to pull himself out of the uncomfortable position. He started to walk out the door and Emma lightly smacked him in the head as he went.

"Love you," she called after him and received a glare in return as he fixed his hair. Then she turned her wife prepared to walk out the door as well, "You'd think the twin named Nathan would be the bad one of the two."

"Not really," Regina laughed. She leaned over kissed Emma on the lips and started out the doorway but stopped. "Emma, chess match at 4:30 for Nathan."

"Got it. I remembered," the blonde said.

"And Henry has a baseball game at 7. So please make sure you and Tamsin are awake by at least 2."

"Understood."

"And wear something nice for the chess match please."

"Yes, ma'am," Emma chuckled walking up to her and kissing her again. "I'm prepared."

"I know you are," the older woman grinned turning to walk out. Emma grabbed her wrist and Regina looked at her with a slight frown, "What is it?"

"Regina, I'm really sorry about earlier. I had no idea I was all on your side."

"I said it was fine."

"But-"

"I married you because I love everything about you, Emma."

"I was crushing you under my weight…"

"And I loved every moment of it," Regina said softly with a smile. The blonde was speechless and the brunette just chuckled at her and kissed her cheek and finally left out the door, closing it behind her. Emma turned around and smiled, shaking her head to herself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
